


Sun and Sand

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With friends like these, Draco's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #430: Sand.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Sun and Sand

~

“Draco?!” Harry blinked as Pansy Parkinson, wearing very short robes and very high heels, approached their table. “What are you doing here?” Her gazed flicked to Harry. “And with Harry Potter!” 

Malfoy’s already pale complexion went even paler. “Pansy? I thought you were in Provence, enjoying the sun and sand.” 

“I’m back,” Parkinson sang, Summoning a chair from a nearby table, much to the consternation of that table’s inhabitants. She sat, her expression inquisitive. “Last I heard, you’d joined the Aurors. From your robes and your,” she coughed, “company, it looks liked your plan succeeded. So, darling, tell me everything!”

~

Malfoy looked panicked. “This isn’t the best time, Pansy. Potter and I were just leaving, actually. But now that you’re back from the sandy beaches of southern France, let’s make plans to get together—” 

“Nonsense! You’re not done eating yet. There’s time for me to have a martini before you leave.” She tossed Harry a speculative look. “And does this mean you’ve finally admitted your feel—”

“Pansy!” Malfoy looked furious. “Not another word.” 

Parkinson smirked. “Sorry. I’ll Floo you later, then.” And standing, she left. 

Harry exhaled. “What was that—?”

“Nothing,” Malfoy snapped. “I’m suddenly not hungry. Shall we go?” 

~


End file.
